A semiconductor nanowire refers to a semiconductor wire having transverse lateral and vertical dimensions of the order of a nanometer (10−9 meter) or tens of nanometers. Typically, the transverse lateral dimension and the vertical dimension are less than 20 nm.
The limitation on the lateral dimension applies to the transverse lateral dimension (the width) and the vertical lateral dimension (the height). The longitudinal lateral dimension (the length) of the semiconductor nanowire is unlimited, and may be, for example, from 1 nm to 1 mm. When the lateral dimensions of the semiconductor nanowire is less than tens of nanometers, quantum mechanical effects become important. As such, semiconductor nanowires are also called semiconductor quantum wires.
The transverse lateral dimension of a semiconductor nanowire is currently sublithographic, i.e., may not be printed by a direct image transfer from a photoresist that is patterned by a single exposure. As of 2008, the critical dimension, i.e., the smallest printable dimension that may be printed by lithographic methods, is about 35 nm. Dimensions less than the critical dimension are called sublithographic dimensions. At any given time, the critical dimension and the range of the sublithographic dimension are defined by the best available lithographic tool in the semiconductor industry. In general, the critical dimension and the range of the sublithographic dimension decreases in each successive technology node and established by a manufacturing standard accepted across the semiconductor industry.
A semiconductor nanowire enables enhanced control of the charge carriers along the lengthwise direction through a complete encirclement of the cross-sectional area of the semiconductor nanowire by a gate dielectric and a gate electrode. The charge transport along the semiconductor nanowire by the gate electrode is better controlled in a semiconductor nanowire device than in a fin field effect transistor (finFET) because of the complete encirclement of the semiconductor nanowire.
For high performance complementary metal-on-semiconductor (CMOS) circuit, high performance p-type semiconductor nanowire devices and n-type semiconductor devices that provide high on-current and low off-current are desired.